MY05
Broadcast Date *1996-12 Cassette Brand / Description *TDK D Length *C-90 Description *blank label Quality *Very good Tracklisting *SIDE A *21 December 1996 * 1996 Festive Fifty: Numbers 50-38 *'47': Orbital: 'Out There Somewhere? Parts I and II (LP-In Sides)' (Internal) cuts in *'46': Wedding Present, 'Go Man Go (CD-Mini)' (Cooking Vinyl) *'45': Urusei Yatsura, 'Kewpies Like Watermelon (LP-We Are Urusei Yatsura)' (Ché Trading) *'44': Soulbossa, 'Sore Loser (7 inch)' (Dishy Recordings) *'43': (JP: 'Every time I do the Festive Fifty, I mean, I don't know, it's been going on for twenty years, apparently, off and on, and I always get really nervous before it in case something goes terrifically wrong. Up until now, there hasn't been that much wrong: the occasional record at the wrong speed, and on one occasion I think I played the wrong track, but only one person noticed it. There may have been others, but this is the first time I've really run into very serious trouble. I could have cheated and pretended it hadn't happened, but this is the number 43 record in this year's Festive Fifty, or more accurately, it isn't, because I can't identify it. It's by Half Man Half Biscuit, and people voted for 'Paintball's Coming Home'. I phoned Probe Plus Records to try and discuss it with them, and they said, "Well, Nigel changes the titles of things a lot", so I thought it must be one of the tracks they did when I was being Mark Radcliffe, so I got the people at Radio One in Manchester to send me a DAT of the session, and I went through them, trying to find something that's got a reference to 'Paintball's Coming Home' in it, and I did that this afternoon, and it isn't there. So I just simply can't remember where 'Paintball's Coming Home' comes from, so I haven't got it to play, obviously. If you know anything about it, 0645-110-100, I'd be very pleased to know. I tried to phone Nigel, but I assume he's gone to the match or something, so who knows what's going on. That would have been number 43 if we knew what it was. At number 42, no problems with this one.') *'42': Manic Street Preachers, 'A Design For Life (CD-Everything Must Go)' (Sony Music Entertianment) *'41': Tiger(2), 'Race (CD-We Are Puppets)' (Trade 2) *(trailer for documentary on Jesus) *'40': Broadcast, 'Living Room (7 inch)' (Duophonic) *'39': Placebo, 'Teenage Angst (CD-Placebo)' (Elevator Music Ltd/Virgin) minor interruption during this track *'38': Ash, 'Oh Yeah (CD-1977)'(Infectious) *news *1-4-5s: 'Flame On (7 inch EP-Unsafe At 45 R.P.M.!)' (Peek-A-Boo) *Adventures In Stereo: 'Underground Sound (CD-Adventures In Stereo)' (Creeping Bent) *SIDE B *DJ Spooky: 'Anansi's Gambit (DJ Spooky's On The Island Of The Lost Souls Mix) (CD-Incursions In Illbient)' (Asphodel) *53:54 *22 December 1996 * 1996 Festive Fifty: Numbers 37-27 *'37': Prodigy, 'Firestarter (12 inch)' (XL Recordings) *edit *'35': DJ Shadow, 'Stem (CD-Endtroducing...)' (Mo Wax) *'34': Broadcast, 'The Book Lovers (EP-The Book Lovers)' (Duophonic) *(trailer for Jungle Blitz 96) *'33': Calvin Party, 'Lies, Lies & Government (LP-Lies Lies & Government)' (Probe Plus) *'32': Zion Train, 'Babylon's Burning (12 inch)' (China) *(9.30 p.m. news) *'31': White Town, 'Your Woman (EP->Abort, Retry, Fail?_ (Your Woman))' (Chrysalis) *'30': DJ Force & Styles, 'Fireworks (12 inch)' (Essential Platinum) start only Ripper *Weatherman22 Date Sent * Date Returned * Notes Category:Mystery Box Category:Sent Category:Finished